gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Back item infobox
} | y | historical }}}}}}} | unimplemented = | future = | historical = | discontinued = | current | #default = }} }|level= }}} } | }}}}} }} }} . }}} ;アイテムの種類 :Back Item (バックアイテム) } | level = } | unique = } | bound = } | cost = } | value = } | id = } | id2 = } }} }|no| | .jpg}}} | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } | gallery4 = } | gallery4-text = } | gallery5 = } | gallery5-text = } }} }} } } } } }| } } | }}} | } }} }}} | ascended | infusion | upgrade }}}}} | infusion and upgrade = : 未使用のアップグレードスロット : }}} | offensive or defensive = 未使用の Offensive または Defensive Infusion スロット (レシピによって異なります) | offensive = }}} 未使用の Offensive Infusion スロット | defensive = }}} 未使用の Defensive Infusion スロット | utility = }}} 未使用の Utility Infusion スロット }} | infusion = : }}} | offensive or defensive = 未使用の Offensive または Defensive Infusion スロット (レシピによって異なります) | offensive = }}} 未使用の Offensive Infusion スロット | defensive = }}} 未使用の Defensive Infusion スロット | utility = }}} 未使用の Utility Infusion スロット }} | upgrade | #default = } | }}} | no = | #default = : }}} } }} | : 未使用のアップグレードスロット }} }} } | yes | : 未使用の Agony Infusion スロット }} }}}} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | } }} | ascended | Category:Ascended back items | Category:Back items }} }} Parameters ; name : Optional. Name of the back item, only use if different from article name (defaults to ). ; icon : Optional. Inventory icon, only use if file is named differently from the article (defaults to .png). ; level : Required level to equip back item. ; description : Optional. In-game description. ; prefix : The nomenclature prefix that describes the attribute bonuses on the weapon. Automatically sets the attribute bonuses in the description based on and . ; variables : benefits of the back item (i.e. power, damage, vitality, etc.). Use the in this variable. Deprecated in favor of prefix. ; slot type : The type of upgrade slot :: upgrade - Default slot. The upgrade component in the item, defaults to empty slot. :: infusion - The type of infusion slot of the item, defaults to unused influsion slot. ; uslot : Item present in the back item's upgrade slot, by default the slot will be empty. The upgrade slot will not be displayed if no is entered. ; aslot : Set this parameter equal to "yes" to display "Unused Agony Infusion Slot" ; historical : Set to 'y' to flag the item as historical and prevent categorization/annotation. Usage Examples Back item Back item infobox